


The Perfect One

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Maddie shops for Fiona's Christmas gift.





	The Perfect One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt snow globes at both [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**allbingo**](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/) and [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**holiday_prompts**](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/).

Maddie wandered around the store looking at the snow globes. She wanted to buy Fiona something special for Christmas. It didn’t matter to her if she and Michael were still together or not. She knew they loved each other and would one day find their way back to each other. She loved her son but knew that loving him would never be an easy road for anyone to travel. There was no doubt that Fiona was strong enough to handle whatever trouble the two of them would find. If only she could find the perfect snow globe that said that.


End file.
